marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Endgame
| producer = Kevin Feige | screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Trent Opaloch | editing = | studio = Marvel Studios | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 181 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $356 million | gross = $1.786 billion |preceded_by = Captain Marvel |followed_by = Spider-Man: Far From Home }} Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2012's The Avengers, 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron and 2018's Avengers: Infinity War, and the 22nd film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), and the final film in the Infinity Saga. The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely and features an ensemble cast including Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Don Cheadle, Paul Rudd, Brie Larson, Karen Gillan, Danai Gurira, Bradley Cooper, and Josh Brolin. In the film, the surviving members of the Avengers and their allies work to reverse the damage caused by Thanos in Infinity War. The film was announced in October 2014 as Avengers: Infinity War – Part 2. The Russo brothers came on board to direct in April 2015, and by May, Markus and McFeely signed on to script the film. In July 2016, Marvel removed the title, referring to it simply as Untitled Avengers film. Filming began in August 2017 at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia, shooting back-to-back with Infinity War, and ended in January 2018. Additional filming took place in the Metro and wikipedia:Downtown Atlanta areas and New York. The official title was revealed in December 2018. With an estimated budget of $356 million, it is one of the most expensive films ever made. Avengers: Endgame was widely anticipated, and Disney backed the film with extensive marketing campaigns. It premiered in Los Angeles on April 22, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on April 26, 2019, in IMAX and 3D. The film received positive reviews for its direction, acting, entertainment value, musical score, visual effects and emotional weight, with critics lauding its culmination of the 22-film story. It also broke numerous box office records and has grossed over $1.7 billion worldwide, quickly becoming the highest-grossing film of 2019, as well as the fifth highest-grossing film of all time. Plot Three weeks after Thanos used the Infinity Stones to disintegrate half of all life across the universe, Carol Danvers rescues Tony Stark and Nebula from deep space. They return to Earth and join the remaining Avengers—Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Natasha Romanoff and James Rhodes. Using Nebula's knowledge, they find an injured Thanos on an unguarded planet and intend to retake the Stones to reverse his actions but find he has already destroyed them to prevent further use. An enraged Thor beheads Thanos. Five years later, Scott Lang escapes the quantum realm and meets Romanoff and Rogers at the Avengers' compound. Lang explains that he experienced only five hours while trapped, theorizing that the quantum realm allows time travel. The three ask Stark to help them retrieve the Stones from the past so they can reverse Thanos' actions in the present, but he refuses out of fear of losing his daughter, Morgan. After talking with his wife, Pepper Potts, Stark relents and works with Banner—who has merged his consciousness with the Hulk's body—to stabilize travel in the quantum realm. Banner and Rocket go to the Asgardian refugees' new home in Norway, to recruit a drunken, overweight Thor; Romanoff heads to Tokyo to recruit Clint Barton, now a ruthless vigilante following the disintegration of his family. Banner, Rogers, Lang, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone, promising to later return the Stones to their original place. Rogers successfully retrieves the Mind Stone, but Lang and Stark fail to retrieve the Space Stone after Loki escapes with it. Rogers and Stark travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970 and steal an earlier version of the Space Stone, as well as vials of Pym Particles from Hank Pym, then return to the present. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard in 2013 to retrieve the Reality Stone from Jane Foster, and Thor obtains his former hammer, Mjolnir. On Morag in 2014, Nebula and Rhodes steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill can. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone, though Nebula is unable to return due to her cybernetic implants interfacing with those of her past self. Through this connection, the Thanos of that time learns of his future success and the Avengers' attempts to undo it. Thanos captures present-day Nebula and sends past Nebula to the present. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir in the same year and learn from the Soul Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, that it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. Romanoff sacrifices herself, allowing Barton to claim the Stone. After the Avengers retrieve and carry all of the Infinity Stones to the present, a new gauntlet is made and Banner is chosen to wield it on account of his lower susceptibility to the gamma radiation the Stones emit. He uses it to restore all those whom Thanos had disintegrated. Past-Nebula uses the time machine to transport Thanos to the present, and he attacks the Avengers' compound, planning to completely wipe out and then rebuild the universe with the Stones. Present Day-Nebula convinces the past version of her sister, Gamora, to turn against Thanos, and kills the past version of herself. A restored Stephen Strange arrives with his fellow sorcerers, the restored Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as the armies of Wakanda, Asgard, and the Ravagers. They fight Thanos' army alongside Danvers, but Thanos seizes the Stones after overpowering Thor, Rogers, and Danvers. Stark steals the Stones back and uses them to wipe Thanos and his army out, but dies as a result of the gamma radiation that this releases. Following Stark's funeral, Thor appoints Valkyrie as the king of New Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy; Quill begins searching for past Gamora. Rogers returns the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original places in time, then chooses to remain in the past to marry Peggy Carter. In the present, an elderly Rogers passes on his shield to Sam Wilson. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron ManRobert Downey Jr. Joins 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/HulkAll Of Your Marvel Phase 3 Questions Answered By Marvel Head Kevin Feige *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/HawkeyeJeremy Renner & Michael Douglas Hint At Marvel Team-Up *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick FurySamuel L. Jackson on How He Factors into ‘xXx 3’ and Nick Fury’s Return for the ‘Avengers’ Sequels *Tom Hiddleston as LokiLoki to appear in Thor: Ragnarok and both parts of Avengers: Infinity War *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain AmericaChris Hemsworth Reveals the 3 Marvel Movies Left on His Contract *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Josh Brolin as Thanos'Avengers: Infinity War' Announced For 2018-19 in Two Parts *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet WitchMarvel’s ‘Avengers 3’ Gets Official Title With Temp Name Hung On ‘Avengers 4’ *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/WaspEvangeline Lilly on introducing the Wasp, when she'll join The Avengers *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor StrangeDoctor Strange will play a 'very, very important' role in the MCU, Marvel Studios president says *Karen Gillan as NebulaKaren Gillan on Tupperware Party, Inverness and Avengers *Zoe Saldana as GamoraAvengers 4 title - Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet says @ZoeSaldana at GOTG2 event. At wknd Marvel said title was still secret #InfinityGauntlet on Twitter *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-ManMarvel's Kevin Feige on Why the Studio Won't Make R-Rated Movies, 'Guardians 2' and Joss Whedon's DC Move *Stan Lee as cameo role Appearances Location To be added Events To be added Items To be added Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Asgardians *Frost Giants *Luphomoids *Humans *Zehoberei *Celestials Creatures To be added Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts Mentioned To be added Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part 2, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part 1.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title is shortened to Avengers: Infinity War, and the fourth film is being known simply as the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *The movie was set to be released on May 3, 2019. *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers 4 are shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and is expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet. Following this, James Gunn announced that that was not the title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) Gallery Pictures Infinitywarlogo.jpg|Original logo for Avengers: Infinity War – Part 1 and Part 2 References External links * * * Category:Phase Three films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe